


¿Cómo que tienes un harén? -Tsukuyo-

by Lysea



Series: Encuentros [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, One Shot, POV Female Character, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea
Summary: Movida por la curiosidad, Tsukuyo decide ir al lugar de trabajo de aquella que Gintoki llama su novia, para evaluar a su rival personalmente. Cuando se encuentren una energía especial surgirá de esta convergencia.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Original Character(s), Sakata Gintoki/Original Female Character(s), tsukuyo/original female character
Series: Encuentros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	¿Cómo que tienes un harén? -Tsukuyo-

[Escena: Mediodía. Exterior de los Almacenes Hatsume. Es un edificio acristalado y moderno, de varias plantas y con puertas automáticas pero que, para no desentonar mucho con el estilo de Edo, están adinteladas por un torii de madera; por encima de él, unas letras occidentales grandes y rojas “HtSm” y debajo de ellas “Almacenes Hatsume” en kanjis. Por los bajos hay escaparates muy vistosos de los productos que ofrecen de varias secciones. La vista se para en uno que es una escena de bodas, dos maniquíes bastante realistas vestidos de novia y novio occidentales, aunque el novio conserva un peinado japonés, uno frente al otro tomados de las manos, están bajo un arco de madera con flores, el suelo cubierto de arena y pétalos de rosa y el fondo del escaparate es una pantalla que muestra un mar con puesta de Sol, con bastante definición. En el cristal se refleja la persona que está mirando el escaparate, es Tsukuyo, con expresión meditativa].

Voz de Kagura en recuerdos: (con un tonillo un poco de sorna). Eh, Tsukki, me preguntas mucho de la novia-aru de Gin-chan, ¿eh?

Voz de Tsukuyo en recuerdos: ¡Ah! Es curiosidad… La nombró varias veces, casi como una excusa, pero luego no actuaba como si estuviera en una relación con alguien. Es que me pareció un poco incoherente, eso es todo. No tengo otros intereses...

Voz de Kagura en recuerdos: Es un pesado-aru. Mairi-chan no es su novia, pero él quiere presumir todo el rato de que sí lo es. Ella me ha dicho que son amigos con beneficios-aru… Aún me pregunto qué beneficio-aru sacará ella, Gin-chan sólo vale para que se gaste más dinero.  
“Neh, Tsukki, si quieres espiarla-aru trabaja los lunes y los viernes en los Almacenes Hatsume, en la sección de novias occidentales y confección a medida-aru.

Voz de Tsukuyo en recuerdos: (tono indiferente) ¿Espiarla? ¿Por qué me iba a interesar esa mujer y lo que haga Gintoki con ella? Sólo quería saber por qué está tan insistente con su novia...

Voz interior de Tsukuyo presente: Entonces es aquí. ¿Por qué he venido? Es tan estúpido… ¿Qué más me dará cómo sea esa chica? Están juntos, ¿y qué? Son adultos, pueden compartir lo que quieran… (Mira el vestido de novia) ¿Éste lo habrá hecho ella? Se ve bonito, ¿qué tal me quedaría a mí si…? (cierra los ojos con fuerza y sacude la cabeza) ¡No, no! No pienses tonterías, eres una mujer hecha y derecha, ¡deja las fantasías!  
“Aunque ya que he venido podría mirar la sección de saldos… ¡Sí, y luego iré a la cafetería y me daré un capricho! Nada sospechoso, sólo soy una chica normal de compras...  
(Tsukuyo le da una larga y enfadada calada a su kiseru. Tira la brasa y lo guarda, para dirigirse a la puerta de los Almacenes Hatsume. Mira en un directorio que hay a su lado nada más traspasar las puertas. Confección está en la tercera planta, saldos en la cuarta, la cafetería en la azotea. Sigue caminando hacia adelante).

[Escena: Tsukuyo está de espaldas frente a un cartel que pone “Welcome” en letras adornadas del estilo de las invitaciones de boda, y lo mismo debajo en kanjis y kana.]

Voz interior de Tsukuyo: (con cara avergonzada) ¡Ay, soy lo peor! Al final he venido aquí directamente, y ni siquiera tengo una idea de qué demonios hacer una vez me encuentre a esa mujer delante. Ya es tarde para arrepentirse, voy a ver qué me depara el destino...

[Camina unos pasos. A su alrededor hay varios percheros, no tantos como en las secciones de moda normales, y tienen ropa muy diversa; contra la pared hay varios largos con vestidos nupciales. Al fondo hay una doble puerta de madera. En medio de la sección se encuentra el mostrador con la caja registradora, rodeado de varias vitrinas con complementos. Una muchacha que estaba enredando en los percheros se percata de la presencia de Tsukuyo y se acerca a ella, haciendo una reverencia. Se le cae una cinta métrica amarilla que lleva al cuello que recoge con presteza.]

Chica: ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Bienvenida a la sección de Confección a medida, arreglos y moda nupcial internacional femenina! Hanako Ine a su servicio. ¿En qué podemos ayudarla hoy, señora?

Tsukuyo: Eh, buenas tardes, Ine-san. Esto… (mueve muy rápido los ojos y se ruboriza). Quería hacerme un vestido a medida y… esto… que me asesoren un poco sobre mi estilo.

Hanako: Ah, de acuerdo… ¿Tenía pensado algo en concreto, señora?

Tsukuyo: Eh… no, realmente no.

Hanako: Si quiere puede pasar a la sala de los probadores, así tenemos un poco de intimidad para tomarle las medidas, y luego allí puede esperar a mi maestra. Está con un encargo urgente, pero creo que podrá dejarlo un rato para atenderla. ¿Le parece bien, señora?

Tsukuyo: (un poco aturullada) Como digas, Ine-san, gracias.  
(La sigue donde está la puerta doble y entran en una bien iluminada sala diáfana amplia. Hay un sofá, dos sillones, varias sillas y enfrente tres enormes espejos con diferentes ángulos de visión, con una cortina recogida en el extremo de uno de ellos. Delante de los espejos hay una pequeña plataforma circular. Hanako le invita a subirse en ella y Tsukuyo lo hace.)

Hanako: (comienza midiendo de un hombro a otro y apunta en una libretita) Disculpe mi torpeza de antemano, por favor, estoy aprendiendo (termina de repetir el proceso en varias partes del cuerpo y hace una reverencia). ¡Gracias por su paciencia, señora! Por favor, siéntese un rato donde le plazca, voy a avisar a mi maestra. 

(Hanako sale por una puerta en la pared opuesta a la entrada. Tsukuyo se sienta en un sillón un poco tensa y se mira en el espejo a lo lejos. Por la puerta que ha entrado Hanako segundos después aparece una mujer. Tsukuyo se levanta rápidamente).

(La mujer la mira fijamente. Luce una abundante cabellera negra, con dos moños puntiagudos detrás de la cabeza, entre ellos se sujeta un velo negro de encaje. Tiene una mirada de ojos negros penetrante, maquillados con mucha sombra negra y con una raya de eyeliner muy densa y larga, que destaca dentro de su rostro de forma de corazón, de base blanca. Sus labios negros brillantes tienen una mueca de desaprobación. Viste un corsé de cuero negro ajustado con lazos de satén entre los pechos, mangas de kimono negras trasparentes, y una larga falda negra de volantes. En los pies lleva unas botas con tachuelas y gran plataforma, aún así, no es más alta que Tsukuyo).

Mujer gótica (seiyuu Miyuki Sawashiro): Has venido a por un cambio, ¿verdad? (tiene un ligero acento extranjero).

Tsukuyo: (medio desconcertada por esta aparición) Eh… esto…

Mujer gótica: Digamos que sí (la mira de arriba abajo sin cambiar el gesto). Lo necesitas, eso lo ve cualquiera, es como si te hubieras tropezado en un puesto de mercadillo de Yoshiwara.

Tsukuyo: (cabreándose un poco) ¡Eh! Disculpe, pero yo…

Mujer gótica: Shh, shh… déjame mirarte un poco, a ver qué puedo hacer, va a ser un buen reto…  
(Tsukuyo vuelve a enrojecer mientras la desconocida la rodea lentamente.)

Voz interior de Tsukuyo: ¿Cómo puede estar Gintoki con esta mujer tan rancia? No lo entiendo, todos me han dicho que Mairi es muy agradable, y esta bruja no lo es… ¿Qué le debe hacer cuando están juntos?  
(Imaginación de Tsukuyo: Con un fondo tenebroso, ve a la mujer apretando en un abrazo a Gintoki mientras éste se resiste y pide ayuda y ella empieza a aspirar hasta que le sale su alma por la boca y grita y muere).  
(Tsukuyo pone mala cara y da un respingo, a lo que la otra, que estaba observando el bajo de su kimono hace un graznido).

Mujer gótica: ¡Quieta! Así no se puede trabajar…

Otra mujer: ¡Lady! ¿Qué haces con mi clienta?  
(Quien ha hablado es una mujer que acaba de entrar. Lady se yergue y la mira, cambiándole su expresión de desaprobación a otra de adoración absoluta. Se acerca a ella y le agarra una mano).

Lady: (habla con voz dulce) Ah, lo siento, Mairi, me emocioné al encontrar una ocasión de ayudarte y no lo pude evitar… Hoy estás muy ocupada y quería aligerar tu carga de trabajo.

Mairi: Argh, aparta, Lady... (La mujer se inclina ante Tsukuyo). ¡Le pido disculpas! No se lleve una mala imagen de nuestro departamento ni de los Almacenes Hatsume por lo que haya pasado con Lady Ravencrow. Es culpa mía que esté aquí, ¡lo siento mucho!  
(Tsukuyo ha estado todo el rato observando a Mairi y tomando nota mental de todas sus virtudes físicas: su lustrosa melena rubia, aún más clara que su propio pelo, su voz melodiosa, el vestido de seda rojo que se movía y brillaba a cada movimiento que hacía ella y resaltaba sus proporciones, las largas piernas con coquetos lazos negros envolviéndolas y su bonita cara de piel lisa, con sus ojos del verde de los ojos de los gatos.)

Voz interior de Tsukuyo: Ah, esta chica sí que es ella ¡El único defecto que tiene físico es su altura! Y no creo que eso sea una desventaja, es como una modelo (Mairi ha terminado de disculparse y sonríe ampliamente). ¡Vaya colmillos más puntiagudos! Hasta eso le queda bien… ¿Qué me pasa? Incluso yo siento su magnetismo y... huele fenomenal a café recién hecho. Qué difícil rival a batir.

Mairi: (dirigiéndose a Lady Ravencrow). Por favor, Lady, si me quieres ayudar vuelve dentro y termina lo que hemos empezado ahí, yo he de atender a mi clienta y Hanako debería estar fuera por si llega alguien más. (Lady Ravencrow farfulla y vuelve a la otra habitación dando golpes en el suelo con sus pesadas botas. Hanako sale de esa habitación y corre a la sala principal de la sección).  
“Qué genio, es una chica estupenda, pero tiene mal pronto. Dejémosla de lado, cuénteme algo de usted, señorita...

Tsukuyo: ¿Eh? Ahh, soy Tsukuyo…

Mairi: (que había empezado a rodearla mientras sacaba la libreta con las notas de Hanako, se queda contrariada)… Oh, ah… así, ¿a secas?

Tsuyuko: Sí, supongo (pensamiento: “no creo que quede bien si le digo que soy “La Cortesana de La Muerte”, eso asusta a la gente de a pie”).

Mairi: Bien… Yo soy Mairi Hatsume, directora de este departamento y modista. ¿Me permites? (Antes de esperar respuesta saca una cinta métrica y mide el diámetro del cuello de Tsukuyo desde su espalda, apartando su pelo, que se había soltado un mechón en la nuca, con delicadeza. Se ve cómo tiene un escalofrío que le recorre todo el cuerpo).  
"Dime, Tsukuyo, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que te gustaría que te hiciera? (Tsukuyo enrojece de nuevo y cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza). No pasa nada, tienes muy buen tipo y unos rasgos muy armoniosos... Iremos mirando ideas, puedes relajarte, en mis manos estarás segura.

[Escena: Entrada principal de los Almacenes Hatsume. Sale Tsukuyo por la puerta mientras una trabajadora se despide de ella con una inclinación. Lleva varias bolsas y parece agotada.]

Voz interior de Tsukuyo: ¡No tengo remedio! He ido para cotillear a esta tal Mairi y he terminado encargando un vestido, comprando tres más y una buena cantidad de accesorios para el pelo (una voz familiar interrumpe sus pensamientos).

Kagura: ¡Oh, Tsukki! ¡Qué coincidencia-aru! (Tsukuyo gira la cabeza y allí está Kagura, sonriendo bajo su sombrilla). Al final no has podido evitar venir a espiar a Mairi-chan, ¿eh?

Tsukuyo: (enrojeciendo) ¡No, qué va! No la he espiado. Sólo quería… renovar un poco el vestuario y por casualidad en su departamento tenía unas ofertas muy buenas.

Kagura: (su expresión cuestiona a Tsukuyo) Sí, eso parece, llevas muchas cosas-aru.

Tsukuyo: (evitando ponerse más en evidencia) ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Kagura? 

Kagura: Oh, vengo todos los viernes… a Mairi-chan le gusta irse a casa acompañada, y me invita a algo rico-aru… Seguro que si le digo que eres mi amiga no le importa que estés, aunque seas su clienta.

Tsukuyo: Ah, no te preocupes, Kagura. Le he dicho a Hinowa que iba a tardar poco tiempo y al final he estado casi tres horas. Debo irme para que esté tranquila.

Kagura: (tuerce la boca) Está bien, Tsukki, como quieras-aru. 

Tsukuyo: Ah, no está sola, hay una tal Lady Ravenalgo con ella, creo que ha dicho que es su amiga.

Kagura: (con una sonrisa sorprendida) ¡Ah, qué bien, Ravenu-chan, no la veo desde la fiesta de Año Nuevo, es muy divertida-aru, es la mejor amiga y la yandere personal de Mairi-chan.

Tsukuyo: (un poco aliviada) Aah, eso explica algo su actitud... Me voy, ¡que os vaya bien! ¡Hasta pronto!

Kagura: ¡Nos vemos, Tsukki! (alza la mano y se mete en los Almacenes Hatsume. Tsukuyo se vuelve, seria y empieza a alejarse caminando por la calle llena de gente. Fundido a negro.  
Al lunes siguiente.)

[Escena: Tsukuyo está de nuevo frente al cartel de "Welcome", mira a lo lejos la sección de novias y etcétera. La tienda está a punto de cerrar y parece que hay muchos clientes deambulando por allí.]

Voz interior de Tsukuyo: Tal vez debería esperar un poco, tienen gente haciendo cola (hay tres señoras frente a la caja registradora, dónde está una agobiada empleada desconocida dándolo todo en el trabajo). Ah, si está allí Mairi.  
(La vista pasa a la derecha, donde Mairi está subida a una escalerilla tambaleante, hurgando en un armario sobre los vestidos nupciales. Lleva stilettos y aún así está de puntillas sobre los tacones. Tsukuyo comienza a dirigirse hacia ella con paso ligero).

Voz interior de Tsukuyo: Eso no está muy estable, podría caer en cualquier momento. ¿Y a quién se le ocurre subirse así con esos tacones de aguja?  
(En ese momento Mairi intenta poner el pie bien en su zapato derecho, pero falla, la escalera se mueve hacia la izquierda y Mairi empieza a caer de lado, con un chillido. Tsukuyo da cuatro rápidas zancadas y justo la agarra antes de que caiga al suelo, pero ambas caen a la vez, Mairi encima).

Mairi: ¡Oh, lo siento! (Se gira y mira a Tsukuyo, que tiene expresión de dolor) ¿Te he hecho daño? ¡Ah, tienes la mejilla magullada! Te he debido dar un golpe. (Acerca su cara a la de Tsukuyo con una expresión preocupada y le pasa el pulgar por el golpe, su piel se enciende por donde le ha pasado el dedo. Mairi se levanta y tiende la mano para que se levante).  
"Muchas gracias, de verdad... Qué desastre, los torpes siempre necesitamos personas fuertes y ágiles cerca, si no podríamos morir de una forma ridícula.

Tsukuyo: Eh, Mairi-san, no ha pasado nada, estoy bien. Sería peor que hubieras caído.

Mairi: Ven conmigo, por favor (se pone los zapatos, le agarra la mano y tira de ella). Tengo un bálsamo para golpes en mi bolso y tu vestido listo. (Tsukuyo no se resiste.)

[Escena: el vestidor, sala de los espejos. Mairi está inclinada frente a Tsukuyo, que está sentada en una de las sillas. Le está masajeando la mejilla que no tiene la marca mientras que con la otra mano sostiene un botecito.]

Mairi: ¡Ay, espero que te vaya bien... Aunque no sé si te da alergia, tienes la piel muy roja. (Mueve los ojos hacia la otra mejilla) Aunque al otro lado también se ve irritado. (Le pasa el dedo índice suavemente por la cicatriz. A Tsukuyo se le ponen los ojos en blanco y el resto de la cara rosa) ¿Te doy más crema ahí?

Tsukuyo: Ah, no, estoy bien, no tengo golpe ahí. No..., no es alergia...

Mairi (se incorpora y tapa el bálsamo). A mis niños les venía muy bien que les diera un beso mágico de mamá... Aunque contigo dudo que funcione (suelta una risita cristalina).  
"Bueno, voy a darte a lo que venías, ¿no? (Se gira y va a un perchero con varias prendas y saca una). Te lo puedes probar aquí, te cerraré la cortina.  
(Tsukuyo se mira al espejo mientas la cortina se cierra en torno a ella. Se quita sus botas y alza el vestido, pensativa).

Voz interior de Tsukuyo: ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Qué son estos escalofríos que me dan cada vez que me toca?¿Por qué me dan ganas de besarla? ¡A mí no me gustan las mujeres! Esto es ridículo... Me gusta... quién me gusta. (Empieza a quitarse el kimono cuando oye unos pasos al otro lado de la cortina).

Voz de Mairi desde fuera: ¡Ah! Hola, qué bien que estés aquí, gracias por venir. 

Voz de Gintoki: Eh, no me tienes que dar las gracias aún, sólo acabo de llegar y no he hecho nada. Y se me ocurren maneras más interesantes de agradecimiento. (Tsukuyo se queda paralizada. El espejo le devuelve una mirada de estupor).  
"¿Me puedes pagar en efectivo?

Voz de Mairi: Cuando terminemos ya veremos. (Alguien da dos pasos). Hmm... ¡Eeh! Ahora no, hay una clienta probándose ropa. Ve al taller hasta que termine con ella, así miras cómo organizar las cajas para trasladarlas y las vas cerrando. (Él asiente y se oyen de telas rozando y pasos hasta la puerta de la parte trasera de la habitación. Mairi aprieta con un dedo dos veces la cortina).  
"¿Va todo bien por ahí, Tsukuyo-san?

Tsukuyo: (saliendo de la parálisis) Ahh. Sí, sí... (Se desliza el vestido por la cabeza). Enseguida termino. 

(Tsukuyo aparta la cortina y se mira a lo lejos en el espejo. El vestido es un cheongsam, sin mangas, largo hasta el tobillo con una apertura para la pierna derecha, con el doble cuello característico de los que crea Mairi, y rebordes rojos con el mismo estampado de hojas otoñales que su kimono habitual con una tela más vistosa que éste. Mairi mira con una sonrisa orgullosa).

Mairi: Ah, espera, falta un detalle (se quita sus stilettos e invita a Tsukuyo a ponérselos). No sé si usaremos el mismo número, al menos así ves el "look" más completo... (Sin pensárselo mucho Tsukuyo se calza. Le quedan un poco grandes e inestables, está igual de alta que Mairi sin ellos). ¿Qué opinas?

Tsukuyo: (pasa las manos por el vestido) Es muy bonito. Y suave (Se altera cuando la otra le pasa la mano por la cintura y apoya la cabeza en su hombro).

Mairi: Y te queda genial, mira al espejo, qué guapas estamos, ¿eh? Haríamos una buena pareja de chicas, ¿A qué sí?  
(Tsukuyo se tensa y se vuelve a poner de un rojo incandescente mientras observa a ambas reflejadas. Está tan aturdida que ni se ha dado cuenta que es Gintoki acaba de salir de la otra habitación con una cajita entre las manos).

Gintoki: Esto, Mairi, no queda cinta adhesiva para... (Observa la escena con su mirada habitual. Mairi se separa y Tsukuyo le mira ojiplática). Ah, Tsukuyo. Hola. ¿Eras tú la clienta que estaba aquí antes?

Mairi: (moviendo la cabeza hacia uno y otro). Anda, ¿Os conocéis?

Gintoki: Sí, desde hace unas semanas cuando estuve liberando Yoshiwara. 

Tsukuyo: (volviendo a la normalidad, un poco enfadada). ¡Oye, todos hicimos nuestra parte, no vengas ahora como si fueras un gran salvador divino!

Mairi: (algo incómoda) Ya me lo había imaginado. Aunque después de aquello vino a verme presumiendo de haber realizado una hazaña.

Gintoki: (deja la cajita en una mesa y se acerca a Mairi, poniéndola un brazo sobre los hombros) ¡Claro! Tú no estabas allí y mejor que vieras a tu novio como un héroe. (Mairi cambia a una expresión enfadada y le da un potente caderazo que le hace caer al suelo sentado) ¡Auch!

Mairi: (Mirándole desde arriba) ¡Que no eres mi novio, por mucho que lo repitas!

Gintoki: (le devuelve la mirada, pero de forma divertida). Mairi, qué fuerte tienes la cadera, se nota que la entrenamos mucho, ¿eh? ¡Ay! (Le empieza a caer un hilillo de sangre por la cara, de un mini kunai de los que lleva Tsukuyo en el pelo. Se levanta, se lo quita y se encara con ella) ¡Maldita! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Tsukuyo: Estás importunando a Mairi-san con tus mentiras. Y ahora me estaba atendiendo como clienta hasta que has venido a marearnos.

Mairi: (se pone en medio de ambos) Dejadlo, chicos, por favor. A ver, Gin-san, en caja hay más cinta adhesiva, pídesela a Hanako, ¿de acuerdo? Y también pídele una tirita para eso de la frente, que me da repelús...¡Y lávate la sangre de la cara!

Gintoki: (yéndose fuera y haciendo un gesto con la mano) Sí, sí mamá.

Mairi: Y a ver si terminamos nosotras... Cómo trabajadora siento mucho todo este lío, parece que Lady Ravencrow el otro día y Gin-san hoy se hayan organizado para molestarte. Y además me he caído encima de ti. Aunque seas mi última clienta de este trabajo no debo bajar la calidad del servicio.

Tsukuyo: (la mira sorprendida). Ah, ¿y eso?¿Ya no vas a trabajar aquí?

Mairi: Estoy abriendo mis propias tiendas. Luego te paso mi tarjeta, me encantaría atenderte en ellas siempre que desees. ¡Y te haré descuento!  
"¿Me devuelves los zapatos, Tsukuyo, por favor?

Epílogo: 

[Escena: Tsukuyo entra en la habitación de Hinowa, que está en el balcón mirando la luna desde su silla de ruedas, mientras bebe una taza de té, y la saluda. Tsukuyo lleva el qipao que le ha hecho Mairi. La mira y sonríe abiertamente.]

Hinowa: ¡Vaya vestido más bonito que llevas! No lo veo para tu trabajo, pero para una cita estarías estupenda... (Le mira a la cara con preocupación). ¡Oh! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? Tienes un morado debajo del ojo...

Tsukuyo: (que ha vuelto a enrojecer, se toca la zona) He evitado que la costurera se partiera algo porque estaba haciendo la loca subiéndose con tacones y sin seguridad alguna en una escalera medio rota. (Sonríe con tristeza) Otra forma de decirlo es que he atrapado a un ángel antes de que cayera... O ella me ha atrapado a mí...

Hinowa: ¡Oh, qué poética estás! Deduzco que tu recopilación de información de la "novia" de Gintoki ha terminado. (Tsukuyo resopla). ¿Has dejado de fumar? No hueles ni tienes el kiseru.

Tsukuyo: Sólo mientras lleve este vestido, es difícil de lavar y no quiero mancharlo ni que huela mal, tiene una fragancia a café del bueno, del que toma ella, (baja el tono a un susurro) del que él probará en los besos que comparten...

Hinowa: (se acerca a Tsukuyo un poco y aspira) ¡Ah, es verdad! El otro día no parecías tan abstraída cuando llegaste... Hoy sí que te ha calado hondo esa mujer, ¿eh?

Tsukuyo: Al final me lo ha regalado, por las molestias... Estoy muy confundida, no sé qué sentir. (Sacude la cabeza) No puedo odiarla, y me gustaría hacerlo, es mi rival... Y no soy capaz (Pone cara de echarse a llorar).

Hinowa: Tsukuyo... (Sonríe con empatía) No tienes que odiarla si no quieres. Sabes lo dura que es nuestra vida como mujeres, incluso si ella es una privilegiada, tenemos que ser hermanas, no rivales. Ni siquiera él merece que desprecies a otra mujer sólo porque han elegido estar juntos... Y por lo que veo ella además te agrada bastante.

Tsukuyo: (suspira) Tienes razón, no es justo. Aunque, lo peor de todo es que esta mujer... Mairi-san, como has dicho, me agrada mucho y tratar con ella ha despertado en mí unos sentimientos... nuevos...

Hinowa: Qué sentimental estás ahora... Cuando estés preparada para hablar de ellos aquí estaré yo para escucharte, mi querida Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo: Muchas gracias, Hinowa (ambas se sonríen).  
"Agh, me voy a cambiar, esta noche tengo trabajo... Estar ocupada me ayudará a evitar pensar que los dos estarán ahora mismo juntos.

(El punto de vista se aleja de Yoshiwara y sube hasta la luna, después baja hacia la zona del centro de Edo, dónde están todos los edificios altos.)  
[Escena: habitación a oscuras, se ilumina en rojo y aparece la cara de Mairi con una sonrisa desquiciada mientras aprieta las manos dementemente. Unas voces en off chillan. Se oye una sierra mecánica].

Mairi: ¡Aah! ¡Me encanta cuando hacen eso! 

(Se aleja la vista de su cara y se ve que está sentada en un sofá, con Kagura al lado con cara de sueño y Gintoki en el otro lado del sofá con cierta indiferencia. Todos llevan atuendo de dormir).

Gintoki: (suena aburrido) Pstt... Cuando ves sangre y masacres en persona esto pierde la emoción. Y más si eres tú mismo quien las provocas. 

Kagura: (bosteza) Gin-chan tiene razón, la vida ya es lo bastante sangrienta-aru sin películas baratas para recordárnoslo.

Mairi: ¡Precisamente por eso! Es una recreación artística y anatómica cada vez que cae sangre... Noto que calma mi alma y mi estrés.

Gintoki: (con tono indignado) Oye, pues está tarde cuando he sangrado enseguida me has echado fuera de tu vista.

Mairi: (chasca la lengua y señala delante) ¡No es lo mismo! Esto sé que es falso, si te veo a ti sangrar supongo que te va a doler y va a tener alguna consecuencia negativa...

Kagura: Eh, Mairi-chan ¿Cuando os vais a ir a la cama? No puedo dormir con Yozi-chan, ronca como un buey ahogándose-aru. En serio, lleva a tu hija a un doctor-aru y déjame dormir aquí... (Kagura se tumba y apoya la cabeza en el regazo de Mairi y las piernas sobre las de Gintoki, que al segundo se levanta molesto).

Gintoki: ¡Tú, no me utilices de cojín!, ya me voy... Y quita la cabeza de encima de mi chi...(Mairi le dedica una mirada gélida en la penumbra)... de Mairi.

Kagura: (se incorpora un poco. Mairi aprovecha para levantarse) Vale, vale... Ahora dejadme dormir de una vez-aru (agarra una manta que estaba detrás del sofá y se tapa, dando la espalda).

Gintoki: Tché, por fin. (se acerca a Mairi y le pasa un brazo por la cintura) Takuu, sólo quería tener un rato contigo a solas sin que estuviera ésta por medio... A no ser que quieras seguir viendo esa película tan mala y fea...

Mairi: (Apaga el televisor y quedan a oscuras). Hmm... Prefiero ahora ver a un hombre bueno por lo general y guapo la mayoría de las veces...

Gintoki: (con voz algo contrariada) ¿Eh? ¿Has quedado con un tío a pesar de saber que yo me iba a quedar aquí a pasar la noche?

Mairi: ¿Qué? ¡No! Gin-san, me refería a ti, por supuesto (suelta una risita).

Gintoki: Aah... Mairi, es tarde y me has hecho trabajar muchísimo, me cuesta pensar bien. (Se oye un ruido como de rascar) Uah..., eso que estás haciendo sienta bien... Ah... Maldita, encuentras bien mis puntos débiles.

Mairi: ¿Maldita? ¡Ese halago es feo...! No soy la única con el cuero cabelludo sensible, ¿eh?... (Vuelve a oírse el mismo ruido). Yiahh... Me has pillado desprevenida... (Jadea con fuerza)

Gintoki: Me es agradable, pero tú pierdes el control muchísimo... Mira como vas cayendo ante mí, Mairi Hatsume... ¡Eh, cuidado con las uñas!

Mairi: Aagh... Deja, al final despertaremos a Kagura y se enfadará... Vamos a mi habitación y podremos seguir frotándonos las cabezas, ¿vale?

Fin


End file.
